


Claim

by GingerCat17



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerCat17/pseuds/GingerCat17
Summary: Carol felt beyond happy when Therese showed up at the Oak Room, but feelings aren’t always either black or white. Something had built up in Therese these past weeks and she needed to get it out of her system.





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Carol/The Price of Salt.

The noise of the New York City traffic was only a mild whisper inside the otherwise silent taxi. Carol sat tensely on the right side in the back seat. Had she not glanced to her left every other minute she would not have known that Therese was there for she had not spoken a single word since they had left the Oak Roam. Their hands rested next to each other on the thick leather. She lifted her pinky, it wavered over Therese’s – and fell back down in its place. Therese’s demeanor had reduced her courage to a pitiful existence tonight. Only a couple of weeks ago she had this girl wrapped all around her finger and now this _woman_ held all the cards. Carol had never known how much one person could depend on the mercy of another until that moment, just a few hours ago, when she had offered everything and Therese had refused everything. But then Therese had emerged like the angel that she was between all of those strangers and Carol had celebrated her victory internally. Oh Therese had been very polite, making conversation with all of her friends when both of them knew they couldn’t wait to get out of there. And then, when they had boarded the taxi to Carol’s apartment Therese had returned to remaining cold to her attempts and she didn’t know what to make of it.

“We will get off at the next corner”, were the first words out of her mouth.

Carol’s eyes snapped towards her confused and anxious. Had she changed her mind? The taxi stopped and before Carol could reach into her purse Therese had already handed a twenty dollar note to the driver. Therese got out and walked down the sidewalk. She quickly followed suit and caught up with her, still unable to speak. They walked on for fifteen minutes until Therese turned right into the dark depths between two buildings.

“Where are you going?” Carol finally asked, but Therese didn’t even look back at her. The dark walls of the tall buildings seemed to be caving in on her. Her heart was pounding heavily in her chest. She had absolutely no idea what was to come and it made her feel uneasy.

It was several silent minutes more until Therese grabbed her arm just a little too forceful and pulled her into a small courtyard. She felt the brick wall against her back and she felt Therese everywhere. Her lips against her neck, her breasts against her own, her fingers under her skirt.

Her thoughts swirled, her eyes tried to find something to focus on - the bright yellow light emanating from a window four stories above.

“Therese, not here! What if someone sees us?!” she worried.

“That would hardly make any difference by now, wouldn’t you say?”

Therese delicately slipped her fingers into her undergarment and a breathy moan left her lips.

“Keep quiet”, Therese responded and cupped her jaw. “Can you do that”, she traced a finger over her entrance, “while I fuck you?”, and entered her.

She had the audacity to curl her fingers immediately and Carol had to bite into Therese’s coat to keep herself from screaming out loud. All the insecurities, the doubt and pain fell from her as her hips moved in union with Therese. Her mind went blank when she fell into her, shaking through her silent release. She felt those fingers leave her too soon after she climaxed, her breathing nowhere back to its normal pace, her legs barely able to support her. She wanted to reach for her angel, who had just sent her from earth to heaven and back down in the blink of an eye, but Therese had already turned from her. Although her back was towards her, Carol could see how she was cleaning herself off her and somehow it hurt. One hand clasped her abdomen while the other tried to stop the sobs from leaving her mouth.

Therese turned around and approached her with concern on her young face. Gently she put a hand on her shoulder. “Did I hurt you?” she asked.

Carol nodded her response although she knew Therese meant it in another way. She looked up at her through tear-heavy lashes. “Don’t you know I’m yours?”

Therese regarded her for a while before she lifted her face up and gently placed a kiss on her cheek. “Let’s go home”, she whispered against her skin. Therese put her arm around her waist and held her tight like that while they walked further into the maze of nocturnal alleys.


End file.
